When Squids Attack!
by kenzafrenz
Summary: Sky and some of his buddies from Team Crafted are chilling and watching the storm pass outside. But then, Deadlox gets a feeling that something isn't right. No, nothing was going to go as planned that day. (Alright guys! This was originally NOT going to be Skylox but... stuff happens.)
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the ocean churned and clashed with the rocky shore through the window with my buddies. I knew they were coming soon, those filthy squids. Thunder clapped as stormy clouds were rolling in and swallowing up the beautiful blue sky. I examined the shore closely, squinting my eyes as I scouted out every detail and searched for signs of blue tentacles. MinecraftUniverse yawned and lazily scanned the beach while Jerome was practically falling asleep, his eyes drooping heavily. "Hey! Wake up, Fluffy! We might be under attack any minute now," I growled.

"How do you know for sure Ty?" TruMU asked groggily.

"I just- I have a feeling, okay?"

"Yeah, well, I have a feeling in my stomach and it's starting to gnaw at me. Anyone up for some cake?" Sky suggested. We didn't have time for cake! The squids are going to raid our base tonight!

Everyone piped in and all made their grunts and murmurs of approval. "You want me to get you some cake, bro?"

"Nah, I'm gonna focus on saving our asses, thank you very much!" I snapped back, glaring at all of my comrades.

"Man, your red eyes are creepy as Herobrine!" He said, turning his back to walk to the kitchen. I head numerous clashes and clangs of cups and plates, followed by curses. "Oh fucking squids!" Mitch walked over to see the mess, only to fall on the floor laughing.

"Shh!" I tried to quiet all the commotion, ears straining to hear the squids' obnoxious voices. Then, I saw a flash of a long, slimey, blue little sucker rise just above the ocean's water. And another. And another. They slowly started swimming to the bay, only being slowed by the raging waves that were determined to obliterate anything in their path. But the squids were the ultimate wave riders, and would not be stopped by simply the weather. "Adam! Come take a look at this!" They were advancing, and willing to make any sacrifice to defeat the butter king and his friends.

"Can it wait? I'm kinda surrounded by glass shards everywhere!" He exclaimed.

Mitch looked out the window and let out a whistle. "Dood, this isn't good. Everyone gear up!" He sprinted to our storage room full of the best armor and weapons, and Jerome quickly tailed behind. The fish let a few curses fly for letting his guard down and clumsily tripped on our base's wool carpet before following.

Meanwhile, Sky froze where he stood. His eyes only got wider as the squids started crawling on the sandy shore, heading to destroy us and our faction which was only a short distance away. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and even slapped his cheek, but I couldn't shake the trance he was in. "Sky! Hey, Sky! The squids are going to invade us if you don't go and do something! They're your sworn enemy, and you hate them! Go-and-kill-them!" I kept smacking his face with the back of my hand until it was red, but nothing worked.

I sighed, listening to the battle cries of my friends already engaging in the intense fighting. I knew what I had to do to get him to come to his senses, I just didn't want to do it. I tried one more time to get Sky's gaze to refocus by slapping the crap out of him. Reluctantly, I leaned my lips to his, until our noses touched. One little peck and I pulled back, spitting and wiping my lips. Ew, that was gross, but his reaction was instantaneous. "Ty, what the hell!?" He looked around with wild and confused eyes before zooming in on the battle going on outside.

"Hehe! #Skylox, now let's go!" I tugged at his wrist and lead him to go get geared up before he could object.

He derpily wailed somewhat of a battle cry before charging at the squids now advancing furthermore up the land. I pulled on my butter helmet and screamed "FOR NARNIA~!" and drove the sword I wielded straight through a squid's heart. It pierced a squid behind it, creating a squishy shish-kabob. I glanced to my left and saw Mitch and Jerome brutally slicing the derpy squids up back to back, creating an unstoppable force. To the right of me TrueMU and Mudkipz were fending off tentacles that were eager to wrap around their bodies and strangle the life out of them. In front of me Sky was being Sky, majestically killing one after the other without a second thought. SSundee decided to randomly (and quite literally) jump out of the sky and help slay the army of beasts.

Everything was going quite well until the Fluffy had been caught off guard, a swarm of those slimey monsters squeezing and slowly suffocating him. Everyone turned their attention toward him, giving a few the chance to sneak up further on our base. SSundee had gone to chase the squids away from our base while BajanCanadian impaled his dagger in the tentacles around Jerome. He screamed, "I'LL SAVE YOU BUDDY!" and cut the blade all the way through, freeing the Bacca.

"Thanks Biggums!" He beamed and continued his onslaught. I punched a squid's eye as they crawled up from behind me and starting running to protect the base.

More thunder boomed, and lightning streaks filled the air. It was getting quite dark and suddenly started to downpour. Not good. Not to mention they were only about 50 blocks away from our setup. "Yo, SSundee! I don't think we can do dis too much longer!" We were backing up as a cluster of squids blocked our front and sides. We were trapped.

"Shit! Everyone retreat further back to protect the base!" SSundee screamed. We all formed a circle, back to back with one another. They all closed in around us, yelling their derpiest insults, most of them directed toward Sky. I tried to hack away at the noisiest of them, but they just kept coming.

"Everybody move!" The Mudkip held several pieces of TNT in his hand, placing them all down around the squids that were about to pummel us into nothing. We all jumped away as the first block was lit with flint and steel.

Something was wrong. Oh Notch, Sky was going to get blown to smithereens if he didn't move away soon. But he couldn't. The squids decided to swarm him and hold him down so no one would leave. They were on a suicide mission to kill the Commander of the Butter Army.

"Sky, get out of there!" The TNT flashed once, twice, three times. I couldn't even look. All I heard was the deafening roar of over 10 blocks of TNT exploding and even I took a heart of damage from where I stood. Once I dared to open my eyes, the first thing I saw was the giant gaping hole in the dirt ground. The squids were gone for now, but back up would soon come. I peered down further into the mess and saw ink sacks littering the ground, and Sky collapsed with battered and torn clothes. I needed to check if he was alive; he couldn't be dead.

Just as I was about the move, Jerome hopped into the hole, jogging to the corpse like figure. He placed a hand to his cheek, and quickly withdrew as if it had stung. "He's cold guys," the Fluffy gloomily stated.

The others were eerily silent, and refused to comment. We all stood and watched Jerome, who was shaking. I, however, demanded answers. "Is he alive?!"

He hesitantly placed a palm on Sky's neck, and waited to feel a pulse. A few moments later his eyes were wide with disbelief. "Oh my Notch, guys, he's alive! He's alive!" Jerome exclaimed. We all whooped but then quickly readopted our silence as a cough was heard. Adam's head lifted slightly and he tried to prop himself up by his elbows.

"H-hey guys- half a heart!" He smiled smugly, but then passed out on the cold ground again. Jerome then leaned down to pick Sky up, but as soon as he put pressure on his arm he winced and dropped half of Sky back on the ground.

"Guess I kinda hurt myself while fighting. Anyone care to pick him up?"

I jumped into the hole and immediately threw my buddy's body over my shoulder. "Heh, sure!" I began humming a nameless tune as I tried to find a way up through the debris. Once I was back up at the top, along with the Fluffy, Mitch spoke.

"We can't stay at our faction. More squids will be coming shortly and we can't risk another attack. We have to flee until we can devise a better plan, and until some of us have regained our strength." He pointed at the body that was currently slung over my shoulders.

"Can someone go inside real quick and get some supplies we need to survive?" I asked. SSundee and the Mudkip ran to our front door and went inside. "Hurry!" I added as a last comment.

TrueMU walked up behind me and tapped my back tentatively. "Hey, um, I'm sorry for doubting you earlier. Without your heads up about the attack we would've been obliterated out there for sure. Just, thanks," He said plainly. I was astonished by his words. To tell the absolute truth, I didn't even give a second thought to his objection earlier.

"It's cool bro. I mean, I didn't even think about, really. Where are the others?"

"Riiiiight here!" HuskyMudkipz and SSundee burst out of the door with their hands full of medical supplies and food. Mmm, food. I was a little hungry at the moment.

"Where to now?" Jason asked. If only we knew. All I could hope for is we find a shelter far away from here soon. If not, the mobs will take us out in our already weakened state.


	2. Chapter 2

The only sound heard was the crackling of the cold dirt beneath our feet. We gloomily walked along, lost and confused. I looked up at all the tall and thick pine trees that surrounded us, and down at the frozen ground under me. We've walked for miles, trying to find some type of temporary spot for shelter. I was cold and weary, and my shoulders were giving in from the weight I bared. I checked Sky again, and there was no response. He was out like a light, but alive for now. The little rays of light that peeked through the trees were getting dimmer by the minute, and I knew that sunset was approaching.

The fluffy was the first to speak up after our long silence. "So, what now? I think it's gonna be night soon."

Miraculously, Mitch answered him. "We find shelter, Jerome."

"But-but I don't think we'll come across a cave of any type before-"

"Just shutup, Jerome."

"I'm just trying to help, okay? Jeeze!"

"Yeah, well stating the obvious isn't going to help us! We are tired, hurt, and hungry. Don't push it!" And that conversation was the end of that. I think the aggravation of this whole situation seems to be paying its toll on all of us, including Mitch. The poor fluffy just wanted answers, though the situation is helpless. We are already running low on food and the medical supplies are very limited. Most of them are for Sky, anyway, once we find shelter. It's not smart to stop walking with the squids patrolling the land now. I wonder how they figured out how to breathe air, anyway.

"H-Hey! Look over there! I found a cave, guys!" the Mudkip exclaimed. It took me a few seconds to register what that meant in my mind. Shelter! What a relief! We all ran over to the cave as fast as possible. Of course, I was careful. Poor Sky's probably gonna have a headache when he wakes up. The fiash and SSundee immediately started unpacking what supplies we had left.

"Someone take this and give it to Adam!" I waved my hand up and SSundee threw a regeneration potion and a strength potion. Everyone else crowded along where we had the food and stuffed their faces immediately. The only person who needed real medical help was the fluffy, who had TrueMU tend to his arm. I wonder where Mitch went. I quickly turned my attention to the situation that I was to take care of. Sky was still out cold, and didn't look like he was gonna wake up soon unless I did something. So I uncapped the potion of regeneration, pried Adam's mouth open, and let the liquid run down his throat. Once the bottle was empty, I threw it on the ground somewhere where it smashed to millions of pieces and proceeded to give him the strength potion.

I waited in silence. I was just so worried that I didn't bother to go get any food that was left, probably only bits of stale bread at this point anyway. The minutes ticked by, the other men laughed and chatted, and I just waited. They didn't even bother to look my way because they sensed the worried aura that I gave off. I was getting impatient at this point; Sky should've woken up by now. There weren't even any changes in his condition! My Notch, he should've woken up by now with the strength of the potions that I gave him. What if it was too late? What if he was beyond saving? I pushed those dark thoughts to the back of my head and gently shook his still figure, whispering in his ear. "Come on Adam, time to wake up now. Wake up, Adam!"

It was so heart wrenching, seeing your best friend lay there helplessly. Oh Notch, I didn't know what to do other than panic. My brain felt like this was all a dream, but my heart was just throbbing painfully as I clutched at my chest. I felt the sting of tears in my eyes and I squeezed them shut, denying the fact that I was crying. "Goddammit, Adam! Please wake up!" My mouth betrayed me; I didn't mean to yell it. Everyone at this point had stopped their talking, just to stare shamefully at me. I felt their eyes bore holes into my back as I collapsed on Sky's arm, uncontrollably sobbing. "Don't go," I whispered.

I heard a very quiet croak of sorts, and looked at Sky's face hopefully. "And where would I be going, Ty?" He shakily wiped a tear off my broken face and smiled.

"Don't ever do that again!" I scolded him, but I wasn't mad. I was so happy that even more tears of joy began to crawl down my cheek just to drip off my chin. I pulled Adam into a bone crushing hug, forcing him to sit up.

"I won't, Ty. I promise I won't," He said, hugging back. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark. The one torch that we had was put somewhat in the middle of us, so no one really got too comfortable with it. Sky unconsciously huddled closer to me for warmth, curling up even more than he already was. Most of us were asleep, and snoring too. Who knew SSundee snored so loudly? Jason rolled over and groaned, so in my panic I shut my eyes tightly and slowed my breathing. False alarm. I stayed rooted for another minute before deciding I couldn't sit here. I sat up slowly, painfully aware of all the noises I made. Then, with quick, feathery movements I tiptoed to the other side of the cave.

Glowing orange lines traced the cold, dull stone with detail. It brightened and faded every few seconds, but was fairly constant. Now that I think of it, this cave was suspiciously made of stone. No coal, no dirt, but a perfect square of stone. It was a bit abnormal, but some other player could've made it. There was only one spot where the square cut off, in the top left corner of the room. I was curious if there was something there behind that wall. Quietly grabbing our only wooden pickaxe from the tattered leather bag, I started to pry at the suspicious stone. It would break soon, so I would either find something or everyone would be pissed. That was a price I was willing to pay.

After about five blocks in, I hit the outside world. I saw a bit of the sun peeking through, and the moon fading. A pond took up a big chunk of land to the right of me. A winter forest was laid out to the left of me. It was ominously peaceful, which was very off, considering I should see monsters about this time. There was no doubt, this cave was cleverly disguised but man-made. Wait. Water. There was a pond here. There was a good chance that pond held squids, and squids who could walk on the land. Straining my ears, I heard the water sloshing around and bubbling, as if something were swimming in it. Those sneaky little bastards were planning to attack us at night. They _knew_ that we would come this way, so they made us a base. This was their plan all along, and we've played it out right in front of them.

Out of frustration, I stomped my foot and yelled, "You little fuckers!" However, I didn't think of the consequences. It was yesterday all over again, tentacles rose above the surface, clinging to the bay of the pond. More of them walked out of the pond, running at me full speed. Panicking, I dropped the pickaxe and ran into the cave, where everyone was already awoken by my screaming.

My instincts told me to grab Sky's hand and tug at it, telling him to get up. "Guys, run. Get the fuck out of here! It's a death trap, the squids found us! Go!" They were all confused, but he message had seemed to get across well enough. They all scrambled to their feet while I helped Sky up, putting my arm around his shoulder and going as fast as he would allow me to run. There was no time for supplies, and we had no power to fight. Our only choice was to flee. Dammit, not again! We were almost out of the cave when a squid came up from behind me and grabbed my arm. I looked back and squirmed in its grip, panicking. Sky, as wounded as he still was, started to rip at the tentacle, slowly stretching it. It looked as if it were about to snap in two, but it still held tightly.

It eventually let go of my arm, though I was sore. I grabbed Sky once again with my other arm. "Adam, I need to pick you up. You're in no condition for running," I said. It was an order. Before he had the chance to even comprehend what I said I scooped him up and started running like hell again, trying to run from the squids on my tail.

I heard an ear splitting scream to the left of me and saw that disgusting creature take a hold of SSundee, squeezing him. I yelled to him, trying to get my way over to him without getting captured by a squid. But then I realized, the squid wasn't killing SSundee; it was holding him fucking hostage as it quickly dove back into the water from which it came from. They all followed and retreated to the pond, claiming their prize. They weren't aiming to kill us; they were aiming to capture us. God knows what would happen if we all got caught...

I searched for MinecraftUniverse, the Fluffy, Mitch, anyone... Mitch. Mitch was gone since yesterday. No one fucking noticed that he was gone, captured. I then noticed that I was clutching Sky way too hard, suffocating his delicate frame.

"Sorry, I just got...irritated."

"At what?"

"Mitch is gone too!"

He pondered for a second, and then looked back up at me. "You're right." I put him down carefully, letting him lean on me as he shifted his weight to the ground.

"Help me look for the others," I whispered, fearing they were gone too. A quick look and it would've seemed like no one was there, but if you were to really search... There was a rustling in the treetops, and then a body fell out of a branch. A strange, unfamiliar figure. It wasn't anyone that I knew... It was a girl!

"H-hey! Over here!" She waved both her hands frantically as she crawled up from the ground. Adam and I took our time approaching her, studying her before we got too close. She seemed harmless enough. A simple, long-sleeved black shirt covered by a thick, white vest zippered all the way up to her mouth. She had long, dark blue jeans with winter boots. But it figured, this is the winter biome side. As soon as we got about five feet away from her she clasped her hands together and started spouting some apology. Sky gave me a confused look.

"Wait-wait. Slow down, tongue twister. Let me get your name first. What's your name?"

"T-they call me Michele. But you can just call me Teddy bear, or Teddy. I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything back there and-"

I raised and eyebrow and raised a hand, signaling her to stop. "What do you mean? You weren't here when this happened."

"Well, I kind of was. I was defenseless, so I just hid in that tree up there." She pointed to one of the highest trees that I saw in the biome. Must've been hard to climb. Sky looked straight up and tried to see the top by backing up a few steps, but only succeeded in falling over. I caught his shoulders and helped him to his feet again.

"Sorry," He timidly said, embarrassed by the fall and his lack of balance.

"It's fine. Now, Teddy, did you happen to see any other people head this way?"

She pointed to the spring biome. "I saw some people go that way. Y-you know Mitch, right?" Woah, Mood change. Now she looked like she was on the verge of tears, eyes already all watery.

"You know Mitch!? How do you know him?" This time Sky answered before I could, curiosity taking over his expression.

"He was a childhood friend of mine. I just happened to see him come with you guys and, I wanted to say hi. But yesterday he went for a walk and never came back so, I was wondering if you knew where he went?" The hope sparkled in her eyes so much it hurt to tell her that I didn't know. But I couldn't lie to her.

"I'm sorry Teddy; we're looking for him too." Silence replaced our conversation for a few long seconds. She let a tear roll down to her cheek, and another.

Then, Sky had an idea. "Why don't you help us look for him with the others?!" She looked startled, then excited.

"Really?! You would do that for me?"

"Sure!" We both replied at the same time, giggling. This would be one hell of an adventure from here on out.


End file.
